


Loving Can Hurt

by starseungs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Highschoolers on Vacation, Jeonglix flirt alot, Jisung is the Sweetest, M/M, Romance, Seungmin doesnt completely hate Jisung, Seungmin is Dense, Seungmin is oblivious, Seungsung, Swearing, The hatred is onesided for some time, Woojin and Seungmin are siblings, jeonglix, lowkey a chatfic, seungmin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starseungs
Summary: Seungmin apparently dislikes Jisung. Luck (or his brother) seems to be against his side and Seungmin is forced to be partners with him for a project.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's a nice guy, Seungmin is just dense.

  _*Ring!*_

Seungmin dramatically groaned as the next subject would be English. Seungmin is doing well in the class, but the fact that his brother is the teacher makes him want to drop out. Don't get the wrong idea, Woojin's an amazing teacher. He's very hard working and is quite friendly. But the reason behind Seungmin disliking English Class is because everyday, Woojin would do something to 'subtly' piss Seungmin off.

Woojin barged into the room with his laptop in hand,  _"Good morning class! "_ he said as he smiled, Seungmin just hid his face in his arms, pretending to be asleep. This action caught Woojin's attention,  _"Good morning to you to, Seungmin."_ Seungmin unwillingly lifts his head up as his fellow classmates gave him looks. 

Woojin places his laptop down and looks back at the class,  _"Now, I know a lot of you are quite tired of doing way too many projects on your own, so-"_ a giddy classmate interrupted,  _"Will we be doing a group project?"_ Woojin nods,  _"Yes, well....not exactly a group project, but a pair work. "_   He devishly turned to Seungmin causing him to internally panic. Since they were brothers, Woojin knew a lot about him, like... a lot. Woojin paid attention to every detail of Seungmin's actions and facial expressions. This gives him the ability to see right through Seungmin, even with a blank expression. 

 _"Alright so I have a list of the people you'll be working with. "_ Woojin proceeds to open a file on his laptop, and looks very pleased, this of course, is a terrible sign for Seungmin. 

Woojin clears his throat,  _"Seungmin, you'll be with...."_ he turns to Jisung and Seungmin can't help but feel anxious as fuck. Woojin looks back at Seungmin and he hears this in slow motion,  _"... Jisung. "_ Seungmin suddenly feels rage, anger and disappointment, but what did he expect? He then looks up at Woojin, with a blank expression on his face. But Woojin knew damn well deep down Seungmin wanted to punch him in the gut. 

As soon as Woojin had finished announcing all the partners, Jisung approached the seat beside Seungmin,  _"Hi, Seungmin!"_ he said with his face forming a ':]'. Seungmin just turned the other way and rolled his eyes. This causes Jisung to pout, and normally people would find this cute, but Seungmin just found it annoying. 

Woojin then explains the purpose of the project,  _"Since you two will be working in pairs, the purpose of this project is to make a short story. I want to see how two different brains can create a masterpiece. I want to see how two diverse thinkers can collaborate their ideas. "_ Seungmin scoffs,  _"Bullshit. "_ He hears a faint,  _"No... "_    he turns to Jisung and raises a brow,  _"What? "_ Jisung fiddles with his sleeves,  _"I don't think it's bullshit. "_ Seungmin sarcastically adds,  _" Yeah... Okay. Whatever. "_

The rest of the time spent were the partners suggesting genres and ideas. Meanwhile, Jisung and Seungmin sat there in silence. Jisung actually tried really hard to strike a conversation, but Seungmin wasn't having it. The bell finally rang and Seungmin is glad he doesn't have to be near Jisung anymore. Jisung gets up and says,  _"I'll message you if I have a plan in mind. See you soon partner!"_ Seungmin didn't get Jisung's deal. Why did he have to act all friendly and shit? He scowled to himself, _"What bullshit."_

* * *

Seungmin arrives home and to his surprise, he's bombarded with messages. 

 **We Lame (125 Unread Messages)**  

 **Felix:** not @ how while woojin was announcing the pairs, he gave seungmin this look

 **Jeongin:** thats when I knew shit was about to go down

 **Minho:** BKEASE I WAS LAUGHING MY ASS OFF

 **Jeongin:** But i still don't get why seungmin hates him...he seems like such a cute person

 **Felix:** but you know who else it cute? 

 **Minho:** me

 **Felix:** no me. 

 **Jeongin:**... 

 **Minho:** but yes, I completely agree with you Jeongin. I don't see a valid reason to hate him

 **Jeongin:** Seungmin's just dense

 **Felix:** UANKSSKDNDD

omg what if seungmin secretly has a fat crush on him? 

 **Jeongin:** wig

 **Minho: *** pretends to be shocked*

 **Seungmin:** so i heard y'all have a death wish... 

 **Felix:** FJUCK

 **Jeongin:** oh hi seungmin. 

 **Minho:** seungmin how'd it go with jisung? ;) 

 **Felix:** *sexily plays saxophone*

 **Seungmin:** what the fuck? nothing happened okay. 

 **Jeongin:** God is watching. Lying is for sinners! 

 **Seungmin:** nothing REALLY happened 

 **Minho:** if you say so. but be nice to the boy 

 **Felix:** please seungmin, he didn't do anything wrong :(

 **Seungmin:** ill try?? Idk he gets so annoying. I can't stand him

 **Jeongin:** i ship it 

 **Seungmin:** disgusting. 

_(2 new notifications from Han Jisung)_

**Seungmin:** speaking of the devil... 

he just texted me

 **Minho:** "hey bby wanna come over? ;)"

 **Felix:** JSJSNSKDND

 **Seungmin:** FUCK OFF

I'm ignoring all of you, goodbye hets 

 **Jeongin:** that was kind of rude :(

 **Minho:** ikr, he had the audacity to call us hets.... 

 **Felix:** hets?? In this gc?? [nonexistent noises] 

Seungmin stared at his phone, debating whether or not he should open his messages from Jisung. While messaging his friends, he considered going 'easy' on him, maybe he should act nicer. But Seungmin wasn't the type to act all plastic for a person, he was very honest. 

With three minutes passing, he let out a sigh and opened Jisung's messages. 

**Han Jisung (2 Unread Messages)**

**Jisung:** hi seungmin! 

I was thinking we could start working on the project at my place? 

 **Seungmin:** hey jisung, why does it have to be at your place though? 

 **Jisung:** idk, we aren't we really allowed to talk in the library, so I was thinking my place since its quite peaceful there. Also because I didn't want it to be inconvenient if I asked to do it at your place. 

 **Seungmin:** i see. 

Can we just do it at my place? 

 **Jisung:** Sure! If you think it'll be easier for us to work, then I'm fine with it :D

The whole time he's been messaging Jisung, he just wanted to disagree with any idea he had in mind. Seungmin shut off his phone as he buried his face in his pillow, already hoping that the project would be done early. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as Seungmin heard the door creek, he bolted to the door and attempted to throw a punch at Woojin, Woojin, being good at everything, grabs his arm and twists it, causing Seungmin to fall to the ground. Woojin crouches down and doesn't let go of his arm. Seungmin yelps as Woojin wryly asks, " _Where's mom and dad?"_ Seungmin helplessly answers,  _"They just checked out of the hotel, they're coming soon. "_ Woojin, feeling satisfied with torturing Seungmin, sets him free and walks to the kitchen, Seungmin follows.  _"_ _Woojin, why'd you have to make me partners with Jisung? "_ he miserably questioned. Woojin replied monotonously,  _"I think you two would make a cute couple. "_ Seungmin sneered, he was completely aware of Woojin coming up with excuses to make it seem as if he wasn't trying to purposely ruin his day.  _"Yeah right. "_

Seungmin could try to let Woojin confess that he had been planning to piss him off, but he knew he'd be wasting his time since Woojin is a very wise man. Defeated, he headed back to his room and played some minecraft. 

He then hears a ding coming from his phone, expecting it to be from his friends, he unlocks his phone. But it was actually a notification from Jisung. Confused, he opens the message. 

**Han Jisung (1 Unread Message)**

**Jisung:** Aha this is so random but I'm so excited to work with you on this project! You seem like a cool guy :D

Seungmin reads the message and smiles. But then he stops. He shouldn't be smiling at a text from Jisung, that's weird. Seungmin, cringing at his own actions, throws his phone on his bed and continues to play minecraft. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im sorry if this is really boring. I promise there'll be more seungsung interactions soon! Also if there are any grammar mistakes, or paragraphs you don't understand, please let me know so I can make it clearer for you~
> 
> edit: after writing chapter 5, i reread this and realized how my writing went from bad to slightly less bad h.


	2. What Did I Do Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin seems to enjoy giving Jisung a hard time but that never leads to good results.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _TIME SKIP TO FIVE DAYS LATER_
> 
>  
> 
> _10:20 am_

It's a new day and Seungmin can't wait for the project...  to be over. Jisung was coming over and although the last thing Seungmin wanted was them being in the same room, things were already settled and it's not like he could just turn back time. 

**We Lame 😂😂😂 (7 Unread Messages)**

**Felix:** Rise and shine dicks, it's a new day. 

 **Jeongin:** Good morning!! 

 **Felix:** Have you eaten breakfast? 

 **Jeongin:** Yeahh, I had waffles ! :D

 **Felix:** uwu

also, when do you wanna do the project? 

 **Jeongin:** i don't know, whatever is okay with you is okay with me 💓

* * *

 

 **Seungmin:** good morning bitches

I woke up to jeonglix acting like boyfriends,, ew

also, who added local emojis? I will find you

 **Jeongin:** good morning satan

 **Felix:** hi seungmin, aren't you seeing  jisung today?

 **Seungmin:** unfortunately 

 **Minho:** yall would look cute together, ngl

 **Seungmin:** its a shame they made us do this during vacation... I'd rather do it in school

 **Jeongin:** okay stop complaining and DEAL WITH IT 

also good morning minho!!!  

 **Minho:** thank you Jeongin for 

1\. Greeting me good morning 

2\. Telling Seungmin to shut up

Like okay seungmin, we get you're whipped™

 **Seungmin:** AM NOT!! In fact, I don't even wanna see him 

 **Felix:** then why did you consider doing the pair work in person? y'all could've just done it online

 **Seungmin:** YEAH BUT WE AKRWAYD CIBFRINEDTHIBGJDDIH

 **Minho:** calm down bitch, if you keep bringing him up im telling them that secret of yours ;) 

 **Seungmin:** nO

 **Jeongin:** what secret?? 

**Felix: 👀**

**Minho:** check ur dms <3

 **Seungmin:** MINHO YOU TRAITOR

THIS IS WHY WE CANT HAVE GOOD THINGS 

 

* * *

 

Seungmin was definitely irritated by the fact that he had to see Jisung today. He decided to tidy his room a bit since a visitor was coming. It's not like he did it for Jisung, it's just common courtesy. After he had finished cleaning his room, he headed to the dining room to see Woojin and his parents eating bacon and pancakes *insert adventure time song*. 

  _"Good morning Seungmin! "_ his father joyfully exclaimed, with food stuffed in his mouth, his mother scolded him,  _"Where are your manners? Good morning Seungmin. "_ he pouted,  _"I'm sorry sweetie. "_ Woojin looked at Seungmin,  _"Morning Seungmin! You must be hungry, eat up. "_ he seemed giddy... a little too giddy. Ignoring it, Seungmin took a seat and ate his food, completely forgetting about chewing with his mouth closed.  _"So Seungmin..._ _you must be excited. "_ Woojin giggled. Seungmin rolled his eyes,  _"There's nothing to be excited about. "_ Woojin asked,  _"Have you forgotten Jisung's coming? "_ Seungmin grumbled. His mother questioned,  _"Who is this Jisung? "_ Seungmin hastily answered,  _"He's just someone I'm partnered with for an English project. "_ His fathered chugged his coffee before speaking,  _"What's the big deal about it? Woojin why are you pushing his buttons? "_ Woojin grinned,  _"It's nothing. They seem to be good friends. "_ His mother awed,  _"Does Seungmin perhaps... have a crush? "_ Seungmin whined,  _"I don't! Now can you all be quiet so I can proceed to consuming my breakfast? "_ The three pitied Seungmin and decided it would be better if they left ~~his love life~~ him alone. 

 

12:40 pm

 

 

**Han Jisung (2 Unread Messages):**  

 **Jisung:** Hey Seungmin

I'm. Kinda. Lost. 

 **Seungmin:** What do you mean? Where are you? 

 **Jisung:** i don't know, I stopped by an ice cream shop and I don't know where to go :(

 **Seungmin:** dont you have a GPS?? 

 **Jisung:** i don't. 

 **Seungmin:** How'd you even get that far? 

 **Jisung:** with my legs

 **Seungmin:** So you're telling me you walked all the way from your house to the ice cream shop? 

 **Jisung:** uh,, not exactly

I went in a cab and gave them your address, but I had found out I didn't have much cash on me so I asked them to drop me off farther from your house than intended. So now I just kept walking forward and now im here. 

 **Seungmin:** Jesus Jisung, I didn't know you were THAT DUMB. 

 **Jisung:** im sorry :(, can you help me out?? 

I'm scared. 

 **Seungmin:** k

I'll give you directions hold on

 **Jisung:** can you uhhh

come here?? I'm really sorry but I'm just so scared 

 **Seungmin:** theres nothing to be afraid about, no one's gonna kidnap you. 

 **Jisung:** ik but I'm shaking,, I don't know what to do and I'm alone and lost, please o can't take it 

 **Seungmin:**. 

Fine.

 

1:10 pm

 

Seungmin quickly walked to the ice cream shop to see Jisung standing outside, he looked really anxious. Seeing Jisung somehow made Seungmin relieved. He walked towards him to expect him talk, but he was silent. He was now standing in front of Jisung, only to see his eyes filled with fear, he seemed to be in some sort of spell. To make him snap out of it, he called his name,  _"Jisung? "_ still no response...  _"Han Jisung, snap out of it."_ he shook him. Jisung blinked a few times until his eyes met Seungmin's. Jisung gladly smiled and hugged Seungmin,  _"Thank you... I was so scared. "_ Seungmin refused to hug him back. He lightly removed Jisung's arms from his shoulders and cleared his throat,  _"We should... head to my house now. "_

 

1:25 _pm_

 

 The walk was silent... and awkward. Seungmin didn't pay much attention to the tension since his main goal was to head home. Jisung wanted to talk to Seungmin but he had his airpods in. 

 

 1:30 pm

 

They finally arrive at Seungmin's house and they're both relieved. Seungmin doesn't waste anytime in going in and doesn't bother holding the door for Jisung. 

Woojin hears the door creak open and rushes to greet them. Seungmin, unfazed, walks right past him while Jisung deep bows, Seungmin not-so-politely asks,  _"What are you doing Jisung? "_ Jisung replies,  _"I'm being polite. "_ Woojin chuckles,  _"There's no need for that, it's nice seeing you though. Maybe you could teach Seungmin some manners. "_ The two laugh in unison, Seungmin just frowns and heads to his room, Jisung quickly following after him. 

Seungmin jumped on his bed and took his phone out. Jisung entered feeling a little uncomfortable, mainly because the purpose of going to his house was to work on the project. Jisung cleared his throat and Seungmin spared him a glance, but turned his attention back to his phone. Jisung frowned and called his name,  _"Uh.. Seungmin? "_ Seungmin hums as a response but it sounded more like a grunt.  _"Shouldn't we be working on the project? "_ Jisung feels uneasy as Seungmin turns to him,  _"You can work on it. Let me just finish something."_ Jisung slowly nods and there's silence for a split second. He eventually asks  _"What genre do you wanna do? "_ Seungmin questions,  _"Well... what genres are you not familiar with? "_ Jisung thinks hard before opening his mouth.  _"Well, I'm not very familiar with horro-"_ he gets cut off,  _"Yes. "_ Jisung disorientedly replies,  _"W-What?"_ Seungmin winks,  _"Our genre will be horror. "_ Jisung is frozen, his mouth agape. He was very confused as to why Seungmin had been treating him badly, but shrugged it off and began working. He took a seat on Seungmin's study table but Seungmin stopped him,  _"Go work in the dining room."_ Jisung replied with a silent  _"okay"_ and proceeded to the dining room. 

 

1:40 pm

 

Woojin bursts into Seungmin's room, almost giving him a heart attack.  _"Seungmin.. what the fuck_? "Seungmin raises a brow and Woojin continues,  _"Why are you making Jisung work in the dining room and why are you making him do everything? "_ Seungmin sarcastically says,  _"Hmm.... i don't know. Maybe because I hate him? Besides, it's your fault for pairing me up with him. "_ Woojin rolls his eyes,  _"It's really low of you to put the blame on everyone else when you're the one in charge of your own actions. If you think being bitter and dense towards everyone is gonna help, well have fun with a failing grade."_ Woojin then rushes out of the room. Seungmin just stares at the door for a few minutes, but then brushes it off and continues to use his phone. 

 

2:30 pm

 

A knock is heard on Seungmin's door and Seungmin responds with,  _"Go away Woojin. "_ but is surprised to hear a higher voice reply,  _"Actually, it's me... Jisung."_ Seungmin tells him to go in. Jisung hesitantly hands him a paper,  _"I was thinking a little too hard so sorry if it took a while... but here's the plot I had in mind."_ Seungmin looked at the paper for a few seconds before ripping it to pieces,  _"I hate it. "_ Jisung looked at him, mouth open and lips shaking. He didn't know whether he should yell or cry, realizing it would be pointless to do either, he forced a smile,  _"I didn't like it either."_ Seungmin smiles back and walks towards him to hand him some money,  _"Go home, Jisung. You're not needed right now. "_ He only laughs,  _"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."_ Seungmin shakes his head,  _"Don't bother. "_ Jisung only stares at him, still painfully smiling before heading out the door. 

 

2:40 pm

 

The ride to Jisung's house was painful. His chest hurt and he couldn't help but cry as soon as he entered the cab. He didn't know what caused Seungmin to act this way towards him, but he just wished he acted proper. A shaky "What _did I do wrong?" "_ escaped his lips everytime he had thought about the events that had happened that day. Jisung never put the blame on anyone else but himself. He constantly felt like a burden to everyone and he just wished he was someone better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making Seungmin a bitch but things will get better! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME 😭😭😭


	3. Not As Bad As I Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung invites Seungmin at an amusement park.

11: 50 am

**JEONGLIX REAL (18 Unread Messages) :**

**Felix:** omg who changed the gc name

 **Jeongin:**... you?? 

 **Felix:** oh yeah. 

 **Jeongin:** ONGYSBOFJD

FELIX I'M SCREAMJNG

 **Felix:** WHO DO I HAVE TO FIGHT? 😡😤👊

 **Jeongin:** Felix, you couldn't hurt a fly

BUT JISUNG MESSAGE ME

 **Felix:** WHAY ARE YOU SAYING

IS JEONGLIX DEAD? </33

 **Jeongin:** uhm what? 

 **Felix:**.

 **Jeongin:** Anyway,, he's asking something about seungmin ehe

 **Felix:** Seungmin come get your mans 

 **Jeongin:** pLease jisung is so cute 

@seungmin if you won't date him, I will >:(

 **Felix:** i thought we had something special </3

* * *

**Seungmin:** huh? 

 **Felix:** omg seungmin please tell jisung to stay away from jeongin. 

HE IS MINE

 **Seungmin:** i thought you had a crush on changbin? 

 **Felix:** wEll YEAH BUT,, HE DOESNT KNOW I EXIST

so I claim jeongin 😎

 **Jeongin:** EXCUSEME?? 

ow

OW

</3

 **Seungmin:** can you guys stop? you aren't even dating. 

 **Felix:** as if you and jisung are dating... 

 **Seungmin:** we aren't?? 

 **Jeongin:** oh yeah? 

well explain why he texted me asking about things you're interested in

 **Felix:** he did what?

 **Seungmin:** he did what. 

 **Minho:** he did what! 

 **Jeongin:** hi minho

and yes, I think he's interested in you

 **Felix:** seungdung sailing

 **Minho:** "seungdung" we-

 **Felix:** seungsung*

 **Seungmin:** why would he do that after what I did to him

 **Jeongin:** what

 **Minho:** what

 **Felix:** what

WHAT DID YOU DO

 **Seungmin:** i basically treated him like shit, refused to hug him back and completely threw his ideas in the trash 

 **Minho:** hold up,, he hugged you? 

 **Seungmin:** its a long story. 

 **Jeongin:** but seungmin,  why would you do that :(

 **Felix:** yeah! He's a nice guy

 **Minho:** hes nice and cute too

he's like the whole package 

 **Seungmin:** as I've said before, he's annoying. 

 **Minho:** youre attitude towards him is more annoying though 

 **Felix:** ^

 **Jeongin:** but can you at least make it up to him?

like I get he gets on your nerves but he has feelings too.. 

 **Minho:** the baby is right

 **Felix:** *my baby

 **Seungmin:**. 

Fine. 

 **Jeongin:** thank you :) 

 **Felix:** SEUNGSUNG NATION HOW WE FEELING 

 **Minho:** hopeful ;)

 **Seungmin:** lmao bye

 

Seungmin threw his phone on his bed as he contemplated,  _"what should I do to make it up to him?_ " the memories from a few days ago came back to Seungmin and his head started to ache. He gripped onto his hair as he closed his eyes shut, hoping the painful sensation would go away as well as the unfortunate events that were stuck on his mind on loop, but unluckily for Seungmin, neither of them did. In fact, his headache got even worse, he could feel it throbbing, and the voices in his head got louder. That's when he decided, he needed to talk to Jisung, he needed to make things right. 

He opened his eyes and sat up, hesitantly taking his phone and unlocking it. Seungmin swiped through his contacts until he found the name,  _Han Jisung._ His thumb hovered over it and he could feel his heart pounding faster than Changbin's rapping. He soon realized it and asked himself,  _"Wait why am I so nervous?"_ he shook his head and finally tapped on his name. He took one last breath before typing, but before he could press send, Jisung messaged him first.

 

**Han Jisung:**

**Jisung:** meet me at [location attached].

 

Seungmin blinked a few times, he even squinted at the message just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Why did Jisung ask them to meet up? And why was it at an amusement park? He immediately decided to go since he owed him one. 

 

Seungmin jumped out of his bed feeling elevated, it totally wasn't because of Jisung, he was just a big fan of amusement parks. He rummaged through his closet (but in a neat way, because he's Seungmin) and there were endless possibilities. Seungmin finally found something, it wasn't too out there, but it still looked good on him. He put on a white shirt with a maroon jacket on top of it, and slipped on black ripped jeans.

He glanced at the mirror and was slightly afraid Jisung would think he was overdressed. Attempting to shrug it off, he combed his hair with his fingers, allowing it to look a little messy but still presentable. Satisfied, he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and left his house.

 

12:20 pm

 

Seungmin took a cab to see Jisung  ~~(because he's a rich mf)~~ and felt overjoyed... for the amusement park. Although he was happy, he couldn't help but feel curious and bewildered. Why would Jisung ask them to meet after all that? He put him through so much shit and Seungmin couldn't stop himself from feeling terrible again. Once again his throbbing headache came back and Seungmin sat there, helplessly hoping it would go away. He suddenly remembered he never ended up messaging Jisung back. He muttered an  _"oh shit"_ under his breath as he got his phone out of his pocket. Seungmin sent him a quick  _"I'll be there"_ before shutting his phone back off. He finally felt at ease and his headache faded away slowly.

 

12:45 pm

 

The ride was finally over and he headed out of the cab. He looked around the park to find Jisung, but he sadly did not. He had originally planned to send a message but something urged him to call Jisung instead. He put his phone to his ear as he heard constant  _rings_. The ringing stopped and a soft voice spoke,  _"Hello?"_ Seungmin smiled before replying,  _"Hey Jisung, where are you?"_ there was silence for a moment, until Jisung spoke back,  _"uhhh....Keith's Churros"_ Seungmin giggled,  _"Alright, I'll be there in a bit."_ he hung up and headed to the location Jisung was at.Seungmin was fond of that amusement park in particular, he had actually went to it with his friends often on weekends, so he knew exactly where to go.

 

He had arrived at the place Jisung had stated to be in and looked around until he could see a familiar blonde paying for churros. He approached the boy and saw him smile, Seungmin was taken aback. Jisung was wearing a blue hoodie with black jeans, it surely wasn't much but the shade of blue as well as the hoodie being oversized made Jisung look soft. His smile made Seungmin's heart feel weird. Despite Jisung causing Seungmin to fall in love for a split second, he was relieved to see Jisung smiling. Seungmin had feared Jisung wouldn't be in the best mood after what had happened the previous day, but he was grinning as bright as the sun, in fact it was even brighter than it.

Jisung tilted his head,  _"Why are you staring at me like that? "_ Seungmin fixed his gaze to something other than Jisung and cleared his throat and spoke up, attempting to change the topic,  _" So uh... why'd you invite me here? "_ Jisung chuckled as he played with his ring on his finger,  _"Well I felt kinda bad on what..... no, I felt really bad on the way I acted a few days ago, so I wanted to make it up to you! "_ Seungmin looked at him with a confused expression,  _" Why are you apologizing? It was my fault any-"_ Jisung cut him off, waving his hands in opposite directions,  _"No its okay! It really is my fault. "_ Seungmin opened his mouth to talk back, but realized it would be pointless. 

Then a voice called out, _"Your churros are ready!"_   Jisung turned to the blonde man with the Australian accent and took the churros. He beamed,  _"Thanks Chan."_   It had seemed the two knew each other, but Seungmin didn't want to sound nosy so he stayed quiet. 

 _"For you!"_ Jisung merrily said as he handed Seungmin a churro. Seungmin muttered a  _"thank you" ._ He was glad the churros were left plain, he didn't think toppings were necessary. "So..." Jisung said with anticipation,  _"Shall we go in now?"_ . Seungmin nodded his head immediately. 

 

1:00 pm 

 

The line was a little longer than expected, but they didn't mind it too much, it gave them time to finish their churros anyway. Once they were next in line, Seungmin brought out his wallet and he was shocked to see Jisung walked straight inside, no ticket or anything. Seungmin questioned,  _"Jisung, what are you-"_ Jisung smugly replied,  _"It's all good Seungmin, my uncle owns this place."_  He looked towards the man in the stall, clearly allowing Jisung to pass without a ticket, the man handing him two wristbands.Seungmin laughed before his face was filled with doubt, his voice sounding skeptical,  _"Wait...are you serious?"_ Jisung calmly replied,  _"Yes, now c'mon!"_ he grabbed Seungmin's wrist,  _"I can't wait any longer."_ he dragged him past the stall and they were finally inside. 

* * *

 

Jisung handed Seungmin a wristband,  _"Here. Now we're able to use the shorter route when we're gonna ride shit!"_ Seungmin found his enthusiasm interesting.

He was thankful Jisung had chosen the amusement park. There were quite a lot of memories he had there with his friends. The air, the music, the scenery, it all felt so familiar to Seungmin, and he loved that about it.

He snapped back to reality and remembered what he was doing. Seungmin couldn't help but notice something,  _"Hey Jisung?"_ Jisung hummed,  _"If your uncle did own this place, how come we had to wait in line?"_ Jisung sighed,  _"Its just common courtesy to not cut in line...plus, we'll be able to take a shortcut later so.."_  Seungmin raise his brow,  _"But isn't it also common courtesy to pay for tickets?"_ Jisung felt tiny, he whined, _"Listen, my uncle insisted okay!"_

 

1: 05 pm

 

The two looked around for something to ride, Seungmin didn't spend that much time to choose since he had been to the amusement park several times. They headed to the "Pirate Ship" and they were able to take another route in line since Jisung had stated his uncle owned the place. Seungmin was actually considering going there more often with Jisung, just because of avoiding long lines. And no, Seungmin still doesn't like Jisung, in fact the only reason he accepted the invite was because of guilt...and headaches. 

They headed on the ship and saying Seungmin felt excited was an understatement. He felt the giddiest of the giddy (is that an actual thing), and he attempted to refrain himself from jumping up and down like a dog seeing his owner return from a long day of work. 

As for Jisung, he sat down and prayed, hard,  as if he had caused an immortal sin. It was quite ironic how Seungmin and Jisung were complete opposites when it came to rides. 

The ride finally moved, Seungmin and Jisung both tried to keep their cool, but neither of them lasted once the ship swayed higher and higher. Seungmin put his arms up, smiling with his mouth open. Jisung, however, was holding on to the handle for dear life. 

Seungmin felt free in a way, completely forgetting about Jisung and the other people on the attraction. Of course, Jisung felt the opposite, he wanted to yell,  _"Stop! "_ so that the operator would stop the ride,but even he knew it was stupid to do so. 

1: 09 pm

The ride was finally over and Jisung wanted to pass out. His energy was practically gone and he wouldn't mind falling asleep on the ground. He didn't catch Seungmin calling his name as he froze in place. Jisung then felt a grip onto his wrists that were forcing him to get up. He didn't fight back and let them forcefully make him stand up. 

Once Jisung's eye sight was no longer a blur, he was relieved to see that the hands on his wrists were Seungmin's and not some other creep's. He rapidly blinked as he looked at Seungmin and whispered a  _"sorry"_. Seungmin just nodded and they finally walked off from the ride. 

Seungmin was hesitant to ask, but he did it anyway.  _"Hey, uh... Jisung? Are you okay? "_ As they were walking, Jisung hummed,  _"I.. I think so? I'm just not used to riding THESE type of rides... I guess. "_ Seungmin huffed,  _"You know, we could always take a break. "_ Jisung let out an excited gasp,  _"Really? I mean, we just started. "_ Seungmin looked around,  _"Well, we could stop by for ice cream."_ Although Seungmin wasn't staring directly at him, he could sense that Jisung really wanted ice cream. 

 

Jisung insisted to order the dessert and Seungmin accepted. He was still quite full after eating the churro, but he didn't want to be the cause of Jisung fainting if they had rid to many "intense" rides. Seungmin took a seat and checked his messages as he waited.

* * *

**JEONGLIX REAL (19 Unread Messages) :**

**Jeongin:** okay gays i think i gave him enough info

 **Felix:** who are you talking about

dont tell me its the fbi again

 **Jeongin:** im talking about JISUNG

 **Minho:** wait felix, what do you mean "again"?

 **Jeongin:** explain.

 **Felix:** ITS EMBARASSING, I REFUSE

but back to you and jisung, what info did you give him

 **Jeongin:** it was just info on what seungmin liked!! we discussed this earlier

 **Felix:** oh yeah

seungsung sailing <3

 **Minho:** but i cant BELIEVE seungmin's getting a bf before me

IM LITERALLY THE HOT ONE IN THIS FRIEND GROUP

 **Jeongin:** sad

but omg watch jisung ask seungmin out

 **Felix:** bet

 **Minho:** speaking of seungmin...where is he?

 **Felix:** he could be with jisung right now

 **Minho:** @ seungmin if you hear me,, UR STILL A BABY DONT DO ANYTHING DIRTY

* * *

**Seungmin:** the fuck

 **Jeongin:** Minho you summoned him

 **Felix:** delayed by an hour and 69 mins

 **Minho:** thats NOT how math works but okay

HEY SEUNGMIN WHERE ARE YOU

 **Seungmin:** im at the amusement park

 **Minho:** um...why werent we invited??

 **Felix:** BETRAYAAL 

 **Seungmin:** you didnt ask??

 **Felix:** well how should we know you were going out :"(

 **Jeongin:** this is going really well...

 **Seungmin:** huh

 **Jeongin:** by any chance, are you with Jisung?

 **Minho:** oh shit they're on a date

 **Felix:** OH SHIT THEY'RE ON A DATE

 **Seungmin:** jisung's coming gtg

 

As Seungmin heard footsteps approaching, he quickly shut off his phone, just in case Jisung would peek at it.  

Jisung walked towards the table with two desserts in each hand, he looked happy. He gave Seungmin a strawberry sundae before sitting down, Seungmin was quite surprised to see Jisung order his favorite ice cream, It couldn't have been a coincidence...right?

It took him a few minutes but he suddenly remembered the messages his friend had sent, and everything clicked. That explained why he was there, at his favorite place, with his favorite food. Seungmin's face felt warm after finding out Jisung had contacted one of his best  friends because of this, he figured it was because the place was warm, which was totally false, the place was more on the colder side. He didn't notice that he was blankly staring at his ice cream until Jisung had cleared his throat.  _"Is everything alright? "_ Seungmin perked up, allowing his thoughts to no longer overlap with what was currently happening. He slowly nodded and Jisung asked,  _"Do you not like this flavor? Your friend Jeongin act-"_ Jisung yelped before covering his mouth. After a few seconds, he lowered his hand, so it was no longer glued to his face, _"I can get you another flavor if you'd like. "_ Seungmin shook his head,  _"No, this is actually my favorite. "_ Jisung grins as Seungmin continues,  _"I've just been...thinking. "_  Jisung hums in response and takes a bite of his chocolate ice cream, before whining in pain. Seungmin looks at him puzzled, Jisung places a hand on his own cheek before muttering,  _"Too cold, teeth hurt. "_ Seungmin laughed, maybe this wasn't so bad.

 

2: 30 pm

 

They rode four rides in total, two "intense" rides and two rides that were practically safe for babies. They made sure that they weren't too full before riding, just to avoid vomiting or feeling ill. Seungmin couldn't help but stare at Jisung the whole time, it was probably the hoodie....yeah, the hoodie....looked familiar. He was trying hard to come up with excuses, because he couldn't stop staring and damn, Seungmin was scared Jisung would notice.

Seungmin thought Jisung's smile was the cutest and he was glad he wasn't deaf because he definitely wouldn't wanna miss out on his laugh. 

* * *

The two were just taking a stroll because they didn't want to ride any more rides for a while. Seungmin thought weather was nice, it was windy and the air felt...really nice...maybe because Jisung was there. He shook his head as he mentally slapped himself, but didn't realize he did it to himself physically too. Jisung looked at him, eyes filled with curiosity,  _"Why'd you do that? "_ Seungmin shrugged,  _"I guess I needed to slap some sense into me. "_ Jisung giggled,  _"Yeah, literally.."_ They were walking, footsteps in sync, both laughing a little too much at the corny joke. Once the laughter died down, Jisung questioned, he sounded serious,  _"What's on your mind, Kim Seungmin?"_

**You.**

_"A lot of things. "_ he chuckled.

 

2: 50 pm

 

Jisung was actually a little tired, and hungry...because he's Jisung. They stopped at a place that sold sandwiches and they couldn't wait to sit down and eat. Neither of them had eaten an actual meal that dayand they were stoked to finally be doing so.

 

 _"So let me get this straight, your best friends are dating....but not really? "_   Seungmin nodded as he took a bite out of his sandwich, proceeding to talk with his mouth full, _"Yeah, I get really confused about their relationship. Last time I asked, they just said they were friends...but they openly flirt and its getting disgusting. "_ Jisung nods as he stuffs his cheeks, Seungmin can't help but stare. Since they are sitting in front of each other, Jisung notices Seungmin looking at him for longer than usual, and his face turns red,  _"Stop staring at me while I'm eating, its embarrassing!"_ Seungmin chuckles,  _"Sorry, but you just really...look like a squirrel. "_ Jisung pouts,  _"Yeah, I get that a lot. "_

 

3: 13 pm

 

Seungmin and Jisung were once again walking, they both actually liked walking around, Seungmin was thankful he didn't wind up with someone who hated it.

 

Jisung was blabbering about his favorite bakery shutting down, and Seungmin couldn't help but smile. Jisung trusted him too easily, but Seungmin didn't mind. He interrupted him,  _"Hey Jisung? "_ Jisung looked back at Seungmin, he sighed before continuing,  _"Why... Why'd you bring me here? "_  There was no anger in his voice, he was simply asking a question. Jisung fixed his gaze to the floor as he smiled,  _"Ah well, as I've said earlier, I felt bad. I should've acted better...you know? "_ He then looked up at Seungmin, eyes filled with sadness, he could almost see tears,  _"I thought that maybe bringing you here would show you that I'm sorry. I could've originally just sent you a message, but I think I might have done too much damage to make you hate me this much. "_ His lips formed a smile, but his eyes were saying the opposite. Seungmin wanted to protest, it wasn't Jisung's fault, and yes, he disliked Jisung, but not to that extent. He opened his mouth, to say something that would feel better, but all that came out of his mouth was an  _"oh"._

 

3: 20 pm

 

The walk was silent, none of them exchanged words. Seungmin had wished he didn't bring up the question, but its too late now. He looked around, hoping there would be something to get rid of the uncomfortable silence, until he saw  _The Drop Tower._ Seungmin gasped, causing Jisung to give him a look.  _"There is no way I'm getting on that thi-"_ Seungmin grabbed his wrist and sprinted to the ride. 

Before Jisung could protest, he found himself on the seat, firmly grasping onto the lap bar. He turned to Seungmin who was just smiling, Jisung was annoyed. 

The seats were moving up, and Seungmin oddly liked the adrenaline. Jisung was panicking, hands hoping to grab onto something. It was a funny sight, the lap bar was right there for Jisung to hold, but he was strangely grabbing onto...air? Seungmin turned to Jisung and laughed, it certainly was a funny sight. 

They were high up, their hearts were practically jumping out of their chests. Jisung was still constantly trying to grab something besides the lap bar. That's when Seungmin felt a hand on his, Seungmin didn't slap it away for once, he took Jisung's hand and intertwined it with his. Maybe he did this out of pity, or maybe he just really wanted to do it...Seungmin didn't know what got over him.

Seconds before anything else happened, the ride dropped down, Jisung and Seungmin were screaming, Seungmin did it out of happiness while Jisung did out of fear. Their hands remained clasped together until it was over.

Maybe Seungmin was a little sad, his right hand was now empty, and it was still tingling from Jisung's touch.

 

5: 30 pm

 

They did a lot that day. Maybe they rode 20...30 rides? The pair can't seem to remember, but they had a good time. It was getting dark and they finally took a break.

Seungmin stopped by a familiar place and told Jisung to follow him, he knew this place.

Seungmin pointed at the sky, Jisung was confused,  _"What are we looking at right now? "_ Seungmin shushed him,  _"Haven't you been here often? "_ Jisung scratched his head,  _'I guess..I haven't really been here this late. "_ Seungmin nods,  _"Just...keep staring at the sky. "_ and Jisung did. He still didn't see anything.

 _"Seungmin, what are we do-"_ he got cut off by a loud  _boom_ and Jisung froze. Seungmin laughed,  _"The fireworks...they're beautiful, aren't they? "_ Jisung covered his ears,  _"Well yeah, but im scare-"_ he let out another yelp after more fireworks lit the sky. Seungmin immediately understood what was going on and got his phone and airpods out. He scrolled through his playlist until he found Day6's  _Beautiful Feeling_ and gently removed Jisung's hands from his ears, Jisung was baffled, _"What are you.."_ he mumbled under his breath. Seungmin put his airpods in Jisung's ears and his shoulders were no longer tense. The music wasn't too loud to block out all the noise, but it was enough to calm him down. Now, he could really admire the fireworks, they certainly were worth the wait. He turned to Seungmin and saw him smile. Jisung thought Seungmin had a beautiful smile. Little did Jisung know, Seungmin though the same about his.

 

The fireworks ended and it was time for them to leave, Seungmin offered a cab for Jisung, but he said his dad would pick him up.  _"See you tomorrow. "_ Jisung said, Seungmin didn't quite understand,  _"What do you mean tomorrow? "_ Jisung's smile disappeared,  _"The project...Am I not forgiven yet? "_ Seungmin forgot about the project,  _"You were forgiven a long time ago Jisung, goodnight. "_ He got in the cab and didn't look back, his heart couldn't handle him anymore.

Seungmin's not gonna deny it, he had a great time with Jisung. He even messaged his friends about it.

 

* * *

** JEONGLIX REAL: **

**Seungmin:** so...

maybe jisung's not as bad as i thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungmin takes showers at night, so he is not stinky.  
> and yes seungmin may be whipped but h e i s t o o d e n s e t o n o t i c e .  
> (F) also I'm aware he takes showers in the morning irl, but shh this is a fic. 
> 
> P. S. Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if Seungmin's hate towards Jisung might have faded too quickly since it gets rid of the whole enemies to friend to lovers™. Im also sorry if my writing is trash, i cant words .
> 
> edit: i dont know if i'll be continuing this, since i hate it and im pretty sure the people that have read this feel the same way


	4. Shitdips Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So... what do you think about love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is basically a chatfic h.

 

The chapter starts off with Seungmin waking up, because there really isn't any other way to start it.

(or maybe the author's brain is too tiny.)

Just like any other day, he checked his messages from his friends, he would always be with them at school, so he did in fact miss their presence.

 

** JEONGLIX REAL: **

**Seungmin:** so...

maybe jisung's not as bad as i thought.

 

 **Minho:** oh??

 **Felix:** oh???

OH MY FUCJIJGN GOD

 **Minho:** language you motherfucker

 **Felix:** /GAPSPS/

sorry

but

YES, FINALLY

THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF SEUNGSUNG

THEIR FLOWER IS BLOSSOMING!

 **Minho:** what does that even MEAN

 **Felix:** I

I DONT KNOW

IM JUST SO HAPPY

 **Minho:** me too

seungmin's finally not gonna be a virgin! 

 **Felix:** MINHO THERE'S A FUCKING CHILD HERE

 **Minho:** hE'S SLEEPING?????

 **Felix:** oh yeah, right.

@Jeongin back read!!

* * *

 

 **Jeongin:** morning

just back read

its good seungmin's FINALLY gonna get that dick

 **Felix:** JEONGIN

 

 

 Seungmin might have laughed at the message, but he wouldn't tell them that.

 

 

 **Seungmin:** JESUS CHRIST ISTG

 **Felix:** SEUNGMIN!! I BARELY SAW YOU YESTERDAY WHAT HAPPENED

I NEED DETAILS

ASPA

*ASAP

AS IN RIGHT NOW

AT THIS SECOND

 **Seungmin:** no.

 **Felix:** IM GONNA CRY

SEUNGMIN IM SOGBING 

 **Jeongin:** Seungmin look what you've done :(

he's sogbing 

my baby

 **Felix:** im ur baby??

 **Jeongin:** ur my baby!! 

 **Felix:** <333333 BABYYYYYYYYYYY

 **Seungmin:** jesus im gonna vomit

 **Felix:** YOU WOULDNT

WE'RE CUTE

 **Seungmin:** maybe

but your interactions certainly aren't

 **Jeongin:** give us the details on ur gay status

 **Seungmin:** but WHY

NOTHING HAPPENED

 **Felix:** fine.

i'll just keep being gushy with innie :D

 **Jeongin:** omg baby :((

 **Felix:** hehe ;)

 **Seungmin:** GROSS

ENOUGH

 **Jeongin:** TELL US WHAT HAPPENED

FELIX WILL CRY

 **Seungmin:** these past few days have literally been about me

yall matter too!!

how are you guys?!!

 **Felix:**.

its not you we care about

 **Seungmin:** ow?

 **Felix:** its YOU and JISUNG

im not even lying yall cute

kinda reminds me of those "enemies to lovers" fics and that just makes this 10 times better!!

 **Seungmin:** uhm okay?

 **Jeongin:** im getting impatient

everyone shut your ugly holes, seungmin start talking

 **Seungmin:** UFHDJKDK

fine

it all started when i was shot out of my mom's vagina,

 **Felix:** WAIT

WAIT A FUCKING SECOND

GET MINHO

 **Seungmin:** I THINK THE FUCK NOT

 **Felix:** @Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

 **Seungmin:** this is hopeless

 **Felix:** you just gotta believe @Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

@Minho

fuck this

i give up

 **Seungmin:** yay

 **Jeongin:** let me try

 **Felix:** its not gonna work

trust me

 **Jeongin:** @Minho

....

 **Minho:** what was i summoned for i was LSEEPING

 **Seungmin:** woah

 **Jeongin:** :O

 **Felix:** jeongin legend jeongin magician jeongin gay

 **Minho:** make it quick

im going to the market, ran out of cat nip >:(

i literally bought it yesterday and they managed to finish it all in one day!

 **Seungmin:** didn't know one cat could eat that much in a day

 **Minho:** what

WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY

 **Jeongin:** oh no seungmin

 **Seungmin:** what did i say?

 **Felix:** SEUNGMIN YOU BETTER RUN

 **Seungmin:** im so confused

whats happening

 **Minho:** i have

three

cats

 **Felix:** NO NO SEUNGMIN NO

 **Jeongin:** seungmins gonna die!

im so happy

 **Seungmin:** jeongin shut your mouth

and minho

im so sorry

 **Minho:** well sorry is NOT gonna cut it.

 **Seungmin:** okay have fun being mad

 **Jeongin:** SEUNGMIND MBFM

 **Felix:** seungmin im starting to think you have a death wish

 **Seungmin:** ya think?

also, im sorry minho 

is there any way i could make it up to you?

 **Minho:** hm

hmmm

hmmmm

i'll think about it.

 **Felix:** seungmin sweetie

 **Jeongin:** we are planning your grave as we speak

 **Minho:** OKAY

ive made up my mind

 **Seungmin:** that was quick

 **Minho:** you know jisung right?

 **Seungmin:** well yeah, he's my partner after all

 **Minho:** find me a handsome guy from his group of friends

i need a boyfriend ;)

 **Felix:** Minho?? Asking for a boyfriend??

 **Jeongin:** you can literally snatch anyone, idk why you're asking for something so easy

 **Minho:** well yeah duh, but

im tired of all the same men

i want a guy that will treat me right

a man I DESERVE

 **Seungmin:** how am i supposed to do that????

 **Minho:** figure it out, you're the brains in the group.

 **Seungmin:** but

 **Minho:** keep in mind i have your favorite red sweater

dont think i'll be returning it soon...

 **Seungmin:** FUCK YOU

FINE.

 **Minho:** mmm

gay

 **Jeongin:** this chat escalated

but seungmin tell us what happened please??

then we'll talk about our day 

 **Seungmin:** alright.

 

Seungmin ended up messaging his friends about everything, to which majority of them freaked out, but Minho seemed to constantly be bringing up the deed Seungmin had to fulfill. Yeah, it was something Seungmin didn't want to do, how would he manage to get Jisung to give him a good guy for Minho? It would be weird since the two weren't even that close. Oddly enough, they held hands already, but it was urgent... Jisung was scared that day. Seungmin dreaded yesterday, it confused him. He did still dislike Jisung right? But why did he feel different? Frustrated, he cleaned his room (he does that when he's stressed) and shortly after, he headed to the kitchen to eat late breakfast.

 

 12: 34 pm

 

Seungmin didn't get any messages from Jisung and he was starting to worry. Its not that he cared for Jisung, but having to wait for something and at the same time being uncertain of it is something Seungmin didn't want to deal with, it made him anxious. To cope with his current state, he set up his laptop in case Jisung was actually coming and neatly organized his study table, even though it was organized from the start. He then began to play minecraft because it was one of the things that would calm him down.

 

12: 56 pm

 

Jisung didn't show up, but he did instead get a text from him.

 

**Han Jisung (2 Unread Messages):**

**Jisung:** Hey

Sorry I couldn't show up, some things just..happened.

 

Seungmin was relieved, his curious state had went down and he was glad he didn't have to be in the same room with him. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

 

 **Jisung:** Do you mind if we chat here in the mean time?

I'm better at doing this face to face but i cant really do that atm :(

 **Seungmin:** sure.

 **Jisung:** Yay!

does your brother read?

 **Seungmin:** yeah, but why do you ask?

 **Jisung:** well since he will be grading our project, i wanna know what genres he's fond of :D

 **Seungmin:** romance.

 **Jisung:** That's cute! i know quite a lot about romance hehe

 

Seungmin didn't know why that made his face warm, but it also made him gag. Jisung was...annoyingly interesting.

 

 **Jisung:**  So..

what do you think about love?

 

Seungmin shot up a brow.

 

 **Jisung:** it's really weird to ask but, it'll be relevant to our project.

 

 _The project...right._ He shook his head, Seungmin was thinking too much into it.

 

 **Seungmin:** i think love is weird.

 

Seungmin didn't want to go too into detail, he didn't want to share his thoughts to Jisung. He still couldn't believe he had told Jisung about his friends the last time they "hung out".

 

  **Jisung:** is that it?

can you uh,, idk..elaborate?

 

 **Seungmin:** i-

k.

Well, I think that love brings the worst of out of people. It makes them pretentious and selfish. Some people end up feeling more insecure and invalidated, causing the relationship to turn out toxic and shit..

to summarize everything, loving can hurt.

 

Seungmin screeched as he realized he had told Jisung THAT much. He wanted to jump out his window or just disappear in thin air.

 

 **Jisung:** Well, I think you listen to too much Ed Sheeran, but I also think you've never experienced being loved...properly.

 

Seungmin wanted to yell at him, but they were texting, so that wasn't really possible. Instead, he tolerated it, because he didn't want to ruin things just yet.

 

 **Seungmin:** well, what do you think about love?

 **Jisung:** My take on it is quite funny actually,

no wait

sorry, it's not actually funny...it's just that mine is completely different from how you view it.

You've mentioned earlier that love brings out the worst of people, but I think it brings out the best of them. Some of my friends have actually turned out better because of it. You know Hyunjin? He's my best friend.

 **Seungmin:** yeah.

 

 _Hwang Hyunjin_ , Seungmin thought, the guy who takes chemistry with him, the guy he's found himself crushing on for months happens to be best friends his arch nemesis...yeah he was exaggerating as they weren't even enemies, (yet) but still. How could someone so angelic and perfect end up being best friends with someone...not.

 

  **Jisung:** After he ended up going out with this guy, he seemed much happier! And it was so nice seeing him all happy, his eyes started sparkling like the shit you see in anime.

 

1: 25 pm

 

The two have been messaging each other longer than Seungmin had anticipated, and surprisingly, he was invested in the whole conversation. 

 

Their conversation had ended up landing on cats, it was an odd topic and Seungmin seemed to remember something, something about Minho owning a cat,  _Fuck!_ _Three cats._ He reminded himself.

 

 **Seungmin:** Hey Jisung

 **Jisung:** Yeah?

 **Seungmin:** do you by any chance have any good looking single gay friends that will treat their boyfriends well?

 **Jisung:** uh weird question but,

there's me

i am good looking gay friend that will treat my boyfriend well :D

 **Seungmin:** Sorry to break it to you, but Minho wouldn't date you.

 **Jisung:** Minho?

 **Seungmin:** Yeah.. he wanted me to ask you for a bf for him ig

someone that would treat him right

 **Jisung:** woah woah woah

Minho, as in the biggest slut in our school

is asking me for a bf?

 **Seungmin:** he's not a slut.

 **Jisung:** im sorry but he is

the rumors..

no offense, but i wouldnt want him near any of my friends..

 **Seungmin:** are you really that vulnerable? you hear things and you suddenly believe them?

you're fucked up man.

this is exactly why i fucking hate you.

 

Seungmin knew he messed up, but he didn't care, he was mad. The rude comments that appeared on his screen hurt him, a little too much. Minho was no doubt one of Seungmin's best friends. He was always laid back and didn't care much, well that was what everyone else seemed to think, everyone else  _but_ Seungmin.

He remembered the day when Minho ended up helplessly crying in his arms in the empty classroom, nothing but his choked sobs filled the room. He was disappointed in himself for not being good enough, to which Seungmin thought was false. Minho was in fact good enough, maybe even better. He was smart and reassuring, not to mention good looking and rich, but the constant insults thrown at him finally got to him, and he lost it. 

Ever since that incident, he's gotten more protective over Minho, he would constantly make sure Minho was hanging out with the right people. The incident made him learn that Minho was human too. He used to think Minho was flawless and that he was far from human, he even had a notion that Minho didn't have a heart. But that's where he's wrong, while he held Minho in his arms, he realized that Minho was just like him, he did have flaws too, he was insecure too, but one thing's for sure he wasn't alone.

 

 1: 47 pm

 

** JEONGLIX REAL: **

**Minho:** gays where are you

im bored as FUCK

 **Jeongin:** Im with felix!

we're working on our project :]

 **Minho:** thats gay.

 **Seungmin:** Shouldn't you be working on it too?

 **Minho:** yeah jeongin

 **Seungmin:** i was talking to you.

 **Minho:** oh

uh

hm

yeah.

 **Felix:** me and innie are hungry

 **Minho:** did anyone ask?

 **Felix:** RUDE

but i was gonna invite you guys to mcdonalds, but GUESS NOT

 **Minho:** no

im coming

 **Jeongin:** its the one near my house

 **Minho:** i figured

minnie are you coming?

 **Seungmin:** hm..

sure

 **Jeongin:** what about jisung?

 **Seungmin:** hes not here

im coming though

 **Felix:** cant wait

SHITDIPS ASSEMBLE

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be where the shitdips will meet up and where other unfortunate things will happen. i originally wanted to put it all in this chapter, but i figured it would be too long.


	5. A Deal's a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter with his friends just because friendship is magic!
> 
>  
> 
> *gags*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we came for seungsung but we got NONE (im sorry it'll happen soon)

Seungmin wasn't the type to hang out with his friends outside of school, but something had urged him to, so for once, he willingly joined them. Maybe it was because they no longer saw each other everyday, since they were on vacation.

Keyword: maybe.

Changing his clothes wasn't something crucial, he had a white shirt draped around his shoulders and sweatpants tightly wrapped around his waist. His attire seemed decent enough for a fast food chain, so he stuck with it.

 

1: 57 pm

 

When he entered the slightly busy restaurant, he scanned the room to find his friends. Luckily for him, a familiar screech that sounded inhuman could be caught a few feet a way. He quickly turned his head to where the not-so-soothing sound was being heard and there he found Jeongin breathlessly gasping for air as Minho who was facing the opposite direction of him was roughly tickling him. Contented to find them, he smiled as he quickly walked towards them.

_"Seungmin! "_

As soon as Seungmin was about to sit down next to Minho and greet them with the same, _"Hey losers"_ , Felix tackled him, which caused both him and the chair to collapse. This indeed made a overwhelming thud and the other people in the room gave them questioning stares. Seungmin rubbed his aching side as Felix culpably spoke,  _"Sorry, I just missed you so much. "_ He quickly stood up before offering his hand to Seungmin. Jeongin derided,  _"It's literally been a week, Lix. "_ Minho mocks as Seungmin takes Felix's hand to stand up,  _"Is Innie jealous? "_ Jeongin's ears go red while retorting and scoffing in between that was done a little over the top,  _"Me? Jealous? Am not! "_ The rest of the group laughed at Jeongin's attempt to conceal the adoration he had for the elder. Minho playfully added,  _"It's funny how you act so lovey dovey in the groupchat but is so in denial in person. "_ Seungmin snorts, but the trio glare at him. Felix yelled, sounding very indignant,  _"Hypocrite! "_ Seungmin was pretty much addled, Jeongin cheekily added,  _"You do the same with Jisung! "_ The three simultaneously high five, leaving Seungmin confused,  _"I- I do not! "_ Minho mockingly repeats what he says, getting the Seungmin impression on point. Thus, earning a forceful jab on his arm. Jeongin whined,  _"Okay enough chit chat, I'm hungry! "_

 

2: 10 pm

 

Felix and Jeongin agreed to share a meal while Seungmin and Minho had seperate repasts, claiming it was "too gay". The quartet were catching up on the things they missed (even though it's only been a week), and they never failed to bring up Jisung, of course this irked Seungmin, but the trio found his annoyance fun to poke at. As Seungmin was ready to irately scold them, he got cut off by an oddly familiar voice,  _"Seungmin? "_

He quickly registered who that voice belonged to and it made him freeze. He turned around, feeling himself go stiff, and saw stunning yet astonished figure in front of him, he quickly stood up,  _"Hyu-Hyunjin? "_ he choked on his words which made him more agitated. Being this troubled around his crush was humiliating enough, but his best friends encountering the whole thing was even worse. Hyunjin smiled,  _"Fancy seeing you here. "_ Seungmin laughed, he was sure it sounded forced, but Hyunjin continued to smile,  _"Yeah, I could say the same to you. "_ Seungmin's comment made Hyunjin laugh, eyes crinkling into crescents, if his smile could wipe out a city, then his laugh could wipe out the whole universe...at least that's what Seungmin thought. Hyunjin's eyes were intensely locked on his, which did make Seungmin's heart bounce out of his chest, then his gaze lingered on his neck...perhaps his collarbone. Seungmin cursed at himself, he shouldn't have worn such a loose shirt. The staring was too much for Seungmin, he was sure his face was the reddest its ever been, he hastily cleared his throat. Hyunjin seemed distracted and once he heard Seungmin's voice, he snapped out of it and locked eyes with Seungmin once again. 

 _"Sorry, your collarbones are...distracting. "_ Seungmin couldn't believe what he was hearing and he was sure if he opened his mouth, all that would come out was a mortifying yelp.  _"Do you need to borrow my sweater? "_ He was already about to pull it off before Seungmin stopped him,  _"No, no, Hyunjin! It's okay, it's a little hot in here anyway. "_ Hyunjin raised his brow with a questionable look, but nodded anyway.  _"If you say so, I'll be heading out. See you in a few months?"_ Seungmin smiled and meticulously nodded as a response, and with that he was gone, and Seungmin could finally breathe.

Seungmin sat back down and suddenly Felix was whistling to the tune of Careless Whisper while Jeongin was swaying to the beat, dumb grins formed on their faces. He rolled his eyes and faced Minho, who seemed inattentive as he was staring at...nothing? No wait, he was staring at the spot Hyunjin was standing in a few seconds ago and... _oh._ Seungmin recognized that look on his face, it wasn't his usual smug and flirty expression, Seungmin was sure he saw passion in his eyes, maybe Minho had fallen for him already.

In an attempt to seem unfazed, he flicked Minho's forehead, earning a hiss from the elder,  _"Ow, what the fuck Seungmin! "_  Seungminshrugged and replied, holding himself back from laughing,  _"Sorry, you weren't even moving an inch. I had to make sure you weren't dead. "_ The "couple" in front of them laughed, then deviously looked at each other as if they were communicating with just their eyes. 

Felix rested his chin on his palm and complacently teased,  _"You two seem to be ogling over pretty boy~"_ Both Seungmin and Minho spoke at the same time, except they had different answers. Seungmin replied with a stern, _"was not"_ as Minho replied with a calm,  _"and what about it? "_ Jeongin laughed at the duality of their answers.

 

2: 20 pm

 

Their lunch was well spent, but Seungmin thought otherwise. They had a whole conversation about Hyunjin and Seungmin couldn't help but feel lust whenever Minho eyes would sparkle. It was unfair that Minho had fallen for the person Seungmin was interested in, but what could he do? The deed Seungmin had to do was surprisingly almost accomplished. Minho had fallen for Hyunjin, who happens to be in Jisung's friend group. Maybe this was a coincidence, maybe this was fate. 

 

3: 15 pm

 

Seungmin had headed home already, not wanting to end up treating his friends like shit as he felt like...well, shit. He had hoped none of them had caught on his crush on Hyunjin, not wanting to make Minho feel bad. But being unfortunate, he got a message from him.

 

**Lee Minho:**

**Minho:** Hey

Do you like Hyunjin?

 

_fuck._

**Seungmin:** No

 **Minho:** Hm

Are you sure?

I won't chase after him if you like him minnie

 **Seungmin:** No no

I really dont!!

I was just. flustered because hes so ethereal....you know?

 

Seungmin  _really_ wished Minho believed him. Of course Seungmin was head over heals for Hyunjin, but Minho really liked him and feelings don't just go away.

 

 **Minho:** Hm, you never looked at me like that

 **Seungmin:** Thats because you're ugly

 **Minho:**.

Friendship? Over.

 **Seungmin:** IM SORRY IT WAS A FUN JOKE

but im not interested in him

besides, you two would make a cute couple :D

 **Minho:** We would, wouldnt we?

HIS SMILE

HIS LAUGH

PLEASE IM FALLING QUICKER THAN NORMAL

 **Seungmin:** love that

this better not be an infatuation >:(

 **Minho:** It would never

wait..is he even nice?

like is he always a gentleman?

 **Seungmin:** i dont know

 **Minho:** Well i certainly saw him offer you his sweater

talk about having manners, im in LOVE

 **Seungmin:** Yeah

 **Minho:** Can you set me up?

 **Seungmin:** Like...right now?

 **Minho:** NO

as soon as possible

if thats okay with you

 **Seungmin:** im not that close to him though

 **Minho:** :(

 **Seungmin:** fine.

 **Minho:** thank you minnie :D

you're the bestest ily

 **Seungmin:** thats gay.

 **Minho:** well you certainly are for jisung :P

 **Seungmin:** im blocking.

 **Minho:** ha!

you didnt deny it

 **Seungmin:** dont test me

i WILL make sure you never end up meeting Hyunjin

 **Minho:** NO SEUNGMIN

YOU CANT JUST DO THAT

WE AGREED ON THIS ALREADY

 **Seungmin:** we did

 **Minho:** finally gonna get a man

a deal's a deal ;)

 **Seungmin:** sadly

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungjin sinking? 
> 
> thank you for reading! im sorry if its not well thought out because i make things up as i go (dumb bitch noises).  
> 


End file.
